<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elsa Has a Thing for Princesses by Adeladen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876547">Elsa Has a Thing for Princesses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeladen/pseuds/Adeladen'>Adeladen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Breeding, Cervix Penetration, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consent, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Harems, Impregnation, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:28:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeladen/pseuds/Adeladen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa enjoys pumping girls full of her cum, which she's discovered has certain special properties, and no type of girl is better to impregnate than a princess. </p><p>Will contain various Disney princesses in future chapters.</p><p>Commission for anonymous.</p><p>If you like this, make sure to check out my other works!</p><p>Commission info: http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Adeladen/blogs/14124/Commission-Info</p><p>Let me know if you have any criticism or suggestions!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna &amp; Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney), Elsa (Disney) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Elsa (Disney)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Keeping it in the family (Anna & original character)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place after the first movie, ignoring the second entirely.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elsa woke up to the alluring sound of a wet slurp and the feeling of a wet, warm mouth wrapped around her cock. She stretched her arms as she awoke from her slumber, rubbing her eyes sleepily. </p><p>“Morning,” she commented lazily to the person giving her cockhead a sloppy kiss, soaking the already moistened cockmeat in more saliva. Elsa flipped over her blanket to reveal her sister— and wife— Anna, her pretty little mouth forming a vacuum around her sister’s girthy member, forcing her jaw open to an almost ridiculous degree. Elsa followed the luscious curve of her sister’s body as she laid on her stomach with her legs in the air, drinking in the sight of her fat, naked ass.</p><p>Anna’s eyes locked onto her sister’s, emanating love and warmth, “Moghnighn,” she said through her stuffed mouth. Her eyes took on a mischievous and lascivious glint before she slowly lowered her head onto the pillar of cockmeat, bringing it deeper inside her damp, narrow throat. With ease, she planted her lips on her wife’s pelvis, forming a tight seal around the monstrous cock. </p><p>This was no small feat, as Elsa was a full womb breaking 15 inches. To not gag on such a thing deserved praise. Praise Elsa was fully willing to give her sister, “Mmmmm,” she let out an approving sigh. “Love it when you do that,” she said with a small smile before propping up a few pillows behind her so she could take in the sight of the blowjob she was receiving. Her white hair cascaded down her headrest every which way, not done up in her usual braid. She shivered as she felt her sister’s throat constrict wonderfully around her, the cramped passage working hard to gulp down its intruder.</p><p>Grinning through her eyes alone, Anna hoisted her head up the turgid length until it flew out of her mouth with a pop. She wrapped her dainty hand around the thick shaft as her tongue flicked the bulbous head playfully, “Thought I’d reward you for being so patient with me,” she said playfully.</p><p>“Then stop teasing me and get going for real,” Elsa retorted with a similarly playful tone. “Plus, we both know you have an ulterior motive,” she finished with a wink.</p><p>“With pleasure.” With that, Anna once more gobbled up her wife’s hunk of meat, taking a moment to get prepared by flipping her flowing red hair back and placing her hands on her sister’s luscious thighs. In prime cock sucking position, she started to slowly bob her head up and down the lengthy member, working her way up to about the halfway point before swallowing it again. Elsa groaned and put her hands on her sister’s head as she took her inside the cock sucking hole to the base repeatedly.</p><p>A knock rasped against the door, causing Elsa to groan in annoyance before grunting out a short “Enter.”</p><p>A short woman with shoulder-length brown hair entered, closing the door behind her. She gave a slight bow, “My Queen, you told me to report as soon as we had more information regarding the trade route to baron Meyer from the southern islands. We just received letter of his response.” The woman glanced at Anna, who had continued giving her sister a sloppy blowjob without pause, wet schliks and slurps ringing out as she deepthroated the engorged member that was almost too wide for her narrow tunnel. Her eyes stayed on her sister, giving her a lewd and inviting look.</p><p>Elsa waved her hand dismissively, “I’ll take a look at it later, bit busy at the moment,” she finished with a moan as she resumed her grip on her wife’s head. “Now I really want to feel more of this sweet throat of yours,” Elsa growled before she started leveraging her sister’s head up and down her cock, using her head as a handlebar just to feel her cock plunge into the damp depths at a quicker pace. Anna relaxed and let her throat be used as a cocksleeve, half expecting this outcome anyway.</p><p>Neither women gave their visitor a second glance as she bowed once more and promptly left.</p><p>Elsa took to fucking her little sister’s throat fast and hard, delving into the constricted throat with ease. Anna shifted her focus to fondling her wife’s balls, gently massaging the dangling orbs as she was used as a fucktoy.</p><p>Anna had expected this since she knew her wife was backed up, just as she was every time Anna gave birth. The birth and recovery didn’t leave her open for sexy times, so the perpetually horny Elsa naturally became quite frustrated during those few days. That’s not to say this sort of thing was uncommon under normal circumstances, it was simply more likely now.</p><p>Any normal girl would have gagged and choked with such an enormous rod ramming their throat, which Anna certainly did a lot of in the beginning of the siblings’ relationship, but now she had grown used to the beastly thing.</p><p>Elsa started to thrust her hips upwards in conjunction with her manhandling of her sister’s head, smacking her pelvis against the lips that were stretched wide around her. Elsa’s breathing accelerated as she continued fucking her wife’s drenched throat at a rapid pace, lewd sounds echoing with every motion as the abused hole shifted around her massive prick.</p><p>With a final thrust, Elsa hilted herself inside the delicate mouth and appreciated the feeling of the throat’s warm walls quivering around her. Her hands firmly held her sister’s head in place as her cock started to throb. She groaned, “Fuck, that’s a good cocksleeve.”</p><p>Anna gave her sister an encouraging look as she practically sucked out her cum, the sides of her mouth sticking to the shaft tightly. She felt a tide of semen forcefully surge from Elsa’s cockhead straight into her stomach with each rhythmic throb of its swollen length. A tingly feeling came over her quickly, soon turning into a buzzing feeling of pure bliss as her wife’s cum showed its amazing properties. She felt as if she was floating on a cloud as she had her belly pumped full of the viscous fluid, and she started to rub her thighs together with need with the rush of heat that went down to her loins. She had already been dripping wet, naturally, but now she felt her lubrication production really ramp up, basically turning her into a faucet down there.</p><p>As the seconds passed and Elsa showed no sign of nearing the end of her orgasm, Anna gleefully gulped down her load and became more inundated with the effects of her sister’s cum, filled with warmth, happiness and love. And horniness. She was incredibly horny.</p><p>Once the large member’s throbbing started to peter out, Anna popped it out of her mouth and opened her mouth wide, letting it spurt out the last drollops into her gaping maw. She swabbed the liquid around her mouth giving it as thorough a taste as she could. It was sweet, having a taste reminiscent of syrup, but with a slightly fruity feel. She would have a hard time describing it to someone else, but she knew it tasted damn good.</p><p>Gulping down the sticky white liquid, Anna sighed in satisfaction, “I really needed that.” Her words were more than that of a person who had finally gotten something they had longed for. When the sisters had first engaged in sexual activities, they had discovered that Elsa’s cum had properties similar to that of a drug. It wasn’t that Anna was experiencing withdrawal from a few days without it, as far as the two knew that was impossible, but she was really craving it.</p><p>“Thanks honey,” Elsa said while her wife licked up the last few drops that had steadily leaked out of her. </p><p>To her surprise, the redhead crawled onto her lap, resting her sodden pussy lips on her cockmeat. She raised herself up and brought herself forward, wrapping her hands around and bringing her wife’s fat cock to poise it against her entrance. Looking into her sister’s eyes, Anna lowered her childbearing hips and speared herself on the pillar of cockmeat. The insertion forced her pussy to spread wide open to accommodate its girth, the pussylips stretched so wide they looked as if they would burst at any larger of an insertion. </p><p>The two girls moaned, one at having her cunt so stretched out by such a firm and hard cock, the other at the wonderful feeling of silky pussyfolds caressing her glans. Elsa bit her lip as Anna further sank onto her engorged cock, the well-filled fucktunnel fitting her like a glove, its wetness allowing easy progress into its warm depths.</p><p>“Babymaking sex already? Even though you just squeezed one out yesterday?” Elsa asked in between soft moans, relishing in the tightness of her sister’s pussy.</p><p>“Mmm~ I just - ngh - love bearing your - ah - children♥”, Anna cooed through breathy moans while she slowly filled up more and more of her cunt. Eventually Elsa’s cockhead met resistance in the way of Anna’s spongy cervix. Anna let out a whorish moan as she let her body’s weight rest on the iron-hard rod, putting mind numbing pressure on her womb’s entrance and making her cum on the spot, thanks to her increased sensitivity from her sister’s cum.</p><p>Anna trembled violently, and Elsa held her wife’s flared hips as she came, trying to force her further down her shaft so that her orgasm would last longer, eager to feel her tighten up even further. Clenching and unclenching, her insides rippled along its invader, walls attempting to forcibly milk it of its seed.</p><p>“Damn, still just as tight,” Elsa hissed in appreciation of the narrow pink flesh blanketing her cock.“Let me in there, slut,” Elsa commanded as she still attempted to spear her sister’s cervix.</p><p>It had taken her some time and practice, but Anna had become able to take her wife’s entire length through letting it inside of her womb. Even in her dazed, orgasm controlled state she was able to relax her cervix, quickly letting the massive rod penetrate the squishy ring and enter her inner sanctum. The womb’s sensitive walls immediately attacked its invader with rhythmic pulses, as it was simply in its nature to milk out cum, always seeking seed to impregnate it.</p><p>Anna’s abused looking pussylips met the base of her sister’s shaft, and she came again, the sensation of having her womb filled by something so hard was euphoric. Elsa treasured the feeling of the sweet little baby factory wrapping around her cock, knowing that it was restricted to when it didn’t have a baby in the making. Elsa was so excited to put a baby in there that she almost came on the spot, but she held on because she knew this was the best sex she’d have in a while. Knock-up sex always is.</p><p>As Anna quivered while the waves of orgasm rang through her, Elsa traced a hand from her slit up along her distended stomach, massaging her shaft through the bulge in her wife’s slim waist. The bulge ended well above her navel, and she pushed against the very end firmly, giving her wife no time to recover as she came again with the sensation of her womb’s delicate walls being squished against the iron-hard dick. </p><p>Elsa was proud of herself for making her sister cum her brains out for a solid minute straight, triggering another one sometimes in the middle of an orgasm. Her pussy went haywire, fluttering and shifting along the hard length with no coordination, no rhythm or order, the simple desire to squeeze cock causing the pink walls to become an incrediblecocksleeve.</p><p>Anna’s eyes had rolled back as she was unable to cope with the pleasure that a wombfuck gave combined with her sister’s aphrodisiac cum. Elsa shifted her wife’s body like it was a doll, slowly digging into the trembling woman’s tight pussy and superbly soft womb. </p><p>“Does the babymaker like mommy’s cock?” Elsa grunted out as she kept slowly fucking her sister’s womb.</p><p>“Mhfn- I love it~♥” Anna replied through her whorish moans, still having enough of a mental presence for dirty talk, since she knew how much her wife enjoyed it. Suddenly, she gripped the hand that was assaulting her bulge and seemed to come back to reality somewhat, though she was obviously still cumming due to her shuddering form. </p><p>“Let me impregnate myself this time, I’ve never been on top when we’ve made a baby,” Anna pleaded, face scrunched up in concentration due to her stifling her moans to appear more composed than she really was. She had never grown accustomed to how good sex felt, but she had somewhat learned to be able to use her legs even when they felt like jelly. Which she was making use of now, lifting herself ever so slightly before lowering herself once more at a languid pace, fucking her own womb gently and gradually.</p><p>Elsa raised an eyebrow at her sister’s attempt to take charge, before smirking and placing her hands behind her head, “Sure, but you better tighten up, slut.” This actually benefited Elsa, as she couldn’t hold herself back and prolong the sex when she had the opportunity to knock someone up, this way it could last much longer.</p><p>Anna’s face once more scrunched up in concentration as she clenched her pussy around her sister’s much too wide cock, an expression Elsa thought was absolutely adorable.</p><p>“Am I a good cocksleeve~?” Anna asked with a voice that wanted nothing more than to please.</p><p>“The best,” Elsa grinned, happy that she had even asked such a question. Anna’s cunt squeezed down like a vice in response to the compliment, almost as much as when she made a concerted effort to do so.</p><p>Elsa grunted, “Don’t stop squeezing. And grind my cock into your womb, it’s so nice in there,” she commanded.</p><p>Anna obediently followed, slowly gyrating her pelvis to rub the bulbous tip against the womb that had just a few days ago nurtured a baby. </p><p>“Think you’re fertile again so soon after giving birth?” Elsa inquired as she enjoyed the sight of her wife fucking herself onto her cock, bending the pliable pussywalls around her hardness. The wet squelching sounds of the two sexual organs squishing together combined with her wife’s whining moans was highly appealing to Elsa.</p><p>“Absolutely~” Anna replied in a sweet voice. She stopped her leisurely grinding and placed a hand on her bulge once more, pressing the walls of her womb against her sister’s cock with a whorish moan. “I can feel it~ hng~  my body needs your babies♥~” she cooed. Her eyes were glazed over with love and warmth as the effects of Elsa’s cum took hold of her even further, turning her into a willing whore who wanted nothing more than to become a baby incubator.</p><p>Elsa wished she could remain like this forever, but her need to cum had already been steadily rising past her limit, and with this display of complete submissiveness she couldn’t stop herself any longer.</p><p>“I’m gonna cum, get it in as deep as you can and don’t let a single drop escape your womb,” Elsa ordered.</p><p>Anna beamed and ground herself into her sister, excitedly waiting for her to cum by sitting still and letting her pussy’s tightness do its job, of course helping it along by forcing her muscles to squeeze down on Elsa’s cock. The pink walls rippled along the pillar of dickmeat in anticipation, milking it desperately in any way they could, rhythmic pulses of sweet tightness showed how eager the slutty cunt was to be impregnated.</p><p>“Nice and tight, keep going,” Elsa grunted. She was holding on by the skin of her teeth, she wanted to cum so desperately but she was holding back just to treasure the moments before fertilization and to really make sure she would ejaculate as much as possible to ensure she would knock up her sister in one go.</p><p>Anna worked her pussy, massaging the massive invader that had made her insides its home.</p><p>Elsa moaned, “Fuck,” she bit her lip as she gave her sister a predatory gaze, “I’m so glad I made your pussy mine.” </p><p>Elsa’s girthy shaft throbbed and without warning launched a jet of virile seed into the unprotected, fertile womb it was being milked by. With each pulse of the virile member, thick streams of semen were ejaculated directly inside of the waiting womb, the sheer volume and force of the fertilization ensuring Anna’s pregnancy. Elsa moaned as she finally achieved sweet release, and her sister naturally came from experiencing the pleasure of being bred.</p><p>Soon, Elsa had completely filled up her sister’s baby factory, so with nowhere else to go the viscous liquid dripped down into her squeezing snatch. The birth canal eagerly lapped up every drop of seed they were given, the pink walls being painted white with each pulse of the fat cock. The pussyfolds attempted to keep the seed as close to the womb as possible, but were unable to handle such a quantity, so it just kept leaking further out of her snug tunnel. The hole was already tightly wrapped around Elsa’s huge circumference, which only forced it tighter around it.</p><p>“You like being filled with my cum?” Elsa asked with a throaty growl as she impregnated her wife.</p><p>“Mngh- I love being y- ah- your cumdump~♥” Anna moaned in reply, barely able to hold onto consciousness as her womb and pussy were filled past her limit, her stomach bloating to the huge quantity of cum pumping into her. Despite how her immensely stretched pussy lips were gripping onto their invader, they had no choice but to leak some of the cum that had been so generously gifted to her. It leaked out in a steady stream, pooling at the base of Elsa’s shaft and Anna’s pussy.</p><p>Elsa felt proud that she was able to fill her wife up so well. She sighed, “Nothing better than cumming inside a nice, snug pussy and knocking it up in one try.” Suddenly, she burst into action by sitting up and pressing herself against her sister while gently thrusting into her jammed packed cunt and womb, causing Anna to mewl as the semen in her abused hole shifted around the girthy member, though her pink walls tried their best to contain the treasured fluid. Wet slurps accompanied the slow and lazy pumps in and out of the filled tunnel.</p><p>“Even if I only thrust this much you’re still a mess, you’re such a slut,” Elsa said with a grin, taking in the state of her sister. Her entire body had been overtaken by pleasure as she had seemingly no strength left in her limbs as they dangled uselessly, leaving her unable to do anything but moan under her sister’s clumsy thrusts.</p><p>——</p><p>Elsa shielded her eyes from the shining sun, eyes adjusting to her new environment. She spotted her wife lying down on a blanket next to the pool with her eyes closed, tanning her back leisurely. Elsa smiled, seeing her sister being able to relax for once, she knew how hard she worked to raise their children, she wasn’t allowed a lot of moments like these.</p><p>The weather had become a lot more suited to giving people a tan over the years, Elsa suspected it had something to do with her learning how to control her powers, but she had no way of confirming that suspicion. She was just happy they had a window of time where they could make use of the palace’s pool and where children could finally play again in the streams and lakes.</p><p>With that said, the pool was strangely barren right now, possibly because people want to give Anna a chance to relax, which was not an unlikely scenario considering how loved she was. Although not completely barren, as next to Anna there was another woman tanning, lying on her back, similarly naked to her sister.</p><p>Her hair was raven black and though it was splayed out on the blanket haphazardly, Elsa measured it to reach about halfway down her back. Her body stood in contrast to her sister’s, being much more matronly with wider hips, thicker thighs and larger breasts, while still maintaining a narrow waist. Elsa thought her wife had a great figure, this girl just seemed to turn that figure to 11. Her face was soft and gentle, exuding a mature aura even through her closed eyes.</p><p>Elsa shook her head, I should be ogling my wife, not her, she thought. Besides, she could feel her cock throb with need the further she looked, it was getting almost painful. </p><p>Elsa started for her wife, not minding the shocked look of the other girl as she noticed Elsa’s erection peeking out from her much too small bikini, only managing to obscure her balls while her member had long since broken free of the garment.</p><p>Anna didn’t open her eyes to look at the new arrival, as she had a sneaking suspicion of who it was, “Hey there darling,” she said with a teasing voice.</p><p>Elsa didn’t make any sound to confirm her wife’s guess, instead she simply sat down on her thighs beneath her fat, naked ass. Without warning, she brought her hunk of dickmeat to her sister’s pussy and pushed inside, parting the meat curtains easily, delving deep into her tight cunt with one thrust. The stretched out folds desperately clung to the hard cock, but the turgid meat easily pushed deeper inside the narrow tunnel, only stopping once Elsa felt the entrance to her womb.</p><p>Anna gasped in shock and pleasure, turning her head to look at who just filled out her snatch, though there was little doubt in her mind as to who it was. Spotting her wife, she gave a sly grin and clenched her pussy around her sister’s cock. </p><p>“And what’s this you’re doing out of nowhere?” Anna asked as she tightened up her fuckhole as much as she could.</p><p>Elsa hissed at the feeling of her cock being squeezed so earnestly by the oh-so soft pink walls.</p><p>“What? A girl can’t use her wife’s pussy when she’s flaunting her body like this?” Elsa asked, giving her wife’s generous derriere a light slap for emphasis. The fat cheeks wobbled in an enticing manner in response.</p><p>Anna turned her head to the black haired girl lying next to her, “Can you believe she just sticks it in whenever she wants, Mia?” she said in mock exasperation.</p><p>Mia, who had been watching in quiet shock, ripped her eyes from the shaft of Elsa’s cock—  the only part that wasn’t inside her wife— and only shook her head in response.</p><p>Elsa ground into the sleeve she was buried in, not bringing herself out at all, but simply pushing against her sister’s cervix, “This hole belongs to me, not you.”</p><p>Anna couldn’t respond due to the overwhelming pleasure. Her legs went into the air as she gripped the blanket tightly in her hands, her entire body trembling from already cumming, whorish moans escaping her mouth.</p><p>Elsa lowered herself onto her sister, lying down on top of her and bringing her face next to the gratified face of her sister. With gravity pushing her cockhead further against the squishy ring, Anna’s pleasure was magnified. And with it, so did her pussy squirm around Elsa’s iron-hard length and grip it like a vice, wet pussyfolds enveloping it entirely in a desperate attempt to make her cum.</p><p>Elsa had to admit it was hard not to. Especially with her friend watching, who she could tell was insanely turned on judging by the look in her eyes and how she’s biting her lip, not to mention the squirming of her legs.</p><p>Whispering into her sister’s ears loud enough for her friend to hear, she further attempted to spear her cervix, “The reason this cocksleeve belongs to me is because you’re mine. You’re mine because I fit inside you so perfectly, I’m the only one who can fill out your pussy like this.” Her voice came out husky and strained, because she was getting way too close to cumming. Her sister’s tightness was already out of this world, but after those words her pussy was practically wringing out Elsa’s fat dick. She planted a few sloppy and lazy kisses on her wife that was so dutifully serving as her cocksleeve, as a distraction to be able to hold on for longer. Before long, she had to pull away.</p><p>“Fuck. The only thing your body is good for is taking my cock and making me cum, so keep that pussy tight while I fill you up,” Elsa grunted as she felt the inevitable tug of an orgasm coming. Her rod had no choice but to fire its load into the greedy pussy that was milking it, every pulse and spurt whipping the cuntwalls into a frenzy, lapping up every last drop and attempting to force it into her womb.</p><p>She sighed contently as she was properly milked by a trained cocksleeve, silky smooth pink walls fervently squeezing and fluttering around her throbbing cock in a delightful way. The stretched out tunnel began to expand as the semen that was supposed to go into her womb ended up just pooling around her cervix. With a baby in the oven, that entrance was tightly shut. This caused the already too stretched walls to stretch even further to accommodate the sticky fluid, making Anna feel like her pussy was ready to burst, a feeling that only made her cum harder and longer.</p><p>The two lay there for a while, enjoying the afterglow of the lazy but intense sex. Or, the first round of it. Anna was enjoying the feeling of fullness and the magical effects of her sister’s cum, while Elsa was enjoying some tight pussy.</p><p>“Do you see her? How turned on she is?” Anna whispered in a hushed voice.</p><p>Elsa glanced at her wife’s friend, seeing a hand over her crotch with a finger that occasionally disappeared from view, returning with a new sheen of fluid. Mia didn’t stop upon noticing Elsa’s gaze, she couldn’t stop, this was the most turned on she’d ever been.</p><p>“Yeah, so?” Elsa asked, curious where her wife was going.</p><p>“Well, you have a pretty good way of helping her out, don’t you think?”</p><p>Elsa raised her eyebrows, “You mean you want me to fuck her?” she said a bit louder than she meant to.</p><p>Anna grinned, “Yeah. Wouldn’t that be hot?”</p><p>Elsa looked over Mia’s body once again, feeling any doubt melt away to her curves. </p><p>Well, since she said it’s fine, Elsa thought with a mental shrug. She pulled out of the whitened tunnel with a schlick sound as the vacuum was filled with cum, the couple gasping in joy from the sensations after being still for so long.</p><p>Her log of a dick was slathered in semen, giving it a daunting look to the spectating Mia. In truth, it was the hottest thing she’d ever seen, bigger than any she’d seen before, and coated in a layer of seed mixed with some of her friend’s pussy juice. She couldn’t take her eyes off it as the hefty weight caused it to swing around as Elsa approached her.</p><p>This, this is what a Queen’s cock should look like, she thought with reverence. She was so caught up in her own world that she didn’t notice Elsa sitting down on her thighs until they made contact. Mia yelped in surprise as the hunk of man meat slapped against her lower stomach, awfully close to her pussy. She quickly got over her surprise and felt her lower mouth drool in anticipation, her body burning with need.</p><p>“You like what you see?” Elsa asked with a grin, amused by how obviously in love with her cock the girl was.</p><p>The heat of the massive cock against her stomach filled her with desire, her breaths becoming short and rapid as she went into heat. Almost as if on instinct, the girl began to spread her legs with Elsa still sitting on them, but a hand from Elsa made her realise what she was doing, causing her to stop.</p><p>“It’s gonna be hard to get it inside in this position, but it’ll be worth it,” Elsa declared, closing the girl’s alluringly thick thighs.</p><p>Mia gulped, “You mean you want to put that thing inside of me?” she asked with a tinge of worry in her voice, taking in the girth and length of the thing. Not to mention how it was covered with virile seed that might knock her up. “Won’t I get pregnant?” she inquired with worry once more, eyes tracing the throbbing veins that webbed across its length. Though she seemed hesitant, on the inside she had already decided she needed to be filled up by the pillar of virility.</p><p>Elsa chuckled and brought the flared head between the buxom girl’s legs and stabbed at her closed pussy lips, causing a cute moan to escape Mia’s lips. Anna had turned to the side, watching the two as she brought her hand down between her legs, dipped a finger inside herself and licked it clean as if it were the most delicious treat she’d ever had. Which it was, the taste of her sister’s cum far surpassed any normal dessert.</p><p>“You don’t have a lot of experience, do you?” Elsa asked with a smirk as she casually mushed Mia’s lower lips with her hardness.</p><p>The black haired sexbomb squirmed as she endured Elsa’s teasing, “No, I do… but I’ve never been with anyone as, uh… lucky, as you,” she mumbled shyly in between yelps of pleasure.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll break you in gently,” Elsa said with a confident smile. On the inside, though, she was brimming with excitement at the opportunity to taste an entirely new pussy. It was like christmas, she couldn’t wait. </p><p>Not to mention she was fertile, presumably. </p><p>Despite her immense desire to split the girl’s slit, she needed to make sure they were on the same page. </p><p>“Are you okay with potentially getting knocked up?” Elsa asked, halting her teasing to give the girl a chance to respond, her conscience winning out over her need to just knock up the bitch on the spot.</p><p>Mia didn’t seem to require very long to decide, as within moments she gave a resounding “Yes.” The excitement in her voice didn’t slip by Elsa. She knew she wanted to get knocked up just as much as she wanted to knock her up.</p><p>The curvaceous girl’s thick thighs prevented access to her hole, so Elsa parted the two meaty legs ever so slightly to grant her better access. Bringing her forearm length rod between the pillowy thighs was a hard task due to their combined mass, her hardness forcing herself between the soft loins. I’ve been able to do this position with my wife, but this girl is so thick it’s making it quite difficult, Elsa thought to herself. Though she wasn’t complaining, the extra challenge would only make the pussy sweeter.</p><p>Finally she was able to poke the entrance to Mia’s cunt, the lightest touch smearing her crown in girl juices, clear evidence of how turned on the girl was. Mia tightly gripped the blanket she lied on in anticipation of the massive member entering her. Ever so slowly, Elsa pushed against the narrow opening, gently asking to taste the delicate insides that lie within. The opening, unused to such girth, didn’t budge. Elsa slowly increased the pressure she put on the stubborn pussy until it was pried open with a wet ‘plop’ as her cockhead sunk inside the cramped tunnel, the girl’s pubic area bulging out slightly at merely a taste of Elsa’s fat cock.</p><p>Mia moaned, “Oh my god,” as she struggled to cope with the new sensation, squirming similarly to her soft and wet insides writhing in ecstasy around their invader. </p><p>Elsa couldn’t help but groan as she slowly forced herself deeper inside the hole that felt like it was made for making her cock feel good. It feels so different to Anna’s, every bump and fold is a different sensation, she thought.</p><p>The semen that covered her cock was quickly slurped up by the greedy pussy folds, their muscles working with the intent to bring the precious seed to her fertile womb.</p><p>The bulge in Mia’s lower half journeyed up her chest as she was filled out more and more, her eyes locked onto the bulge with rapt attention. I can actually see how deep inside of me it’s going, that’s so hot, she thought moments before cumming. Her entire body trembled at the feeling of having her pussy stretched to its limits, the sensation combined with the visual stimulation of seeing her stomach bulge and knowing Anna was watching them became too much even before Elsa had started thrusting.</p><p>Elsa stopped filling up Mia as her pussy clenched down with orgasmic force, as if trying to prevent the giant pillar of manhood from further spearing her. The velvety folds that were already stretched wide around Elsa’s girth felt exquisite as they tightened up around her, threatening to make her cum on the spot. She was only able to hold out due to her experience and due to the fact that she stopped moving.</p><p>Anna hummed as she saw the full-body orgasm Mia was having, “Is her pussy tight?” </p><p>Elsa nodded with her eyes closed in concentration to stop herself from cumming, “Like a vice.”</p><p>Shlicking sounds of a finger entering and exiting a semen filled pussy rang out, “Tighter than me?” Anna asked with a husky voice, the display of her sister making another woman cum so easily turning her on an unbelievable amount.</p><p>Elsa wasn’t sure what answer her wife was looking for, so she just went with the truth, “Both of your pussies feel amazing,” she praised, leveling her eyes on her sister. Mia, who had started to recover from her orgasm, tightened up further at the praise.</p><p>Ever so slowly, Elsa began bringing her hips forward, inching her way further inside the warm clenched tunnel. </p><p>“You seem to be enjoying my cock, huh?” Elsa asked with a smirk.</p><p>Mia could only meekly nod in response. “Please put the whole thing inside me already, I can’t take this,” she begged in a quiet voice, almost a whisper, looking at Elsa with pleading eyes.</p><p>Elsa fistbumped internally, having accomplished her goal of her agonizingly slow insertion.</p><p>“Maybe. I enjoy seeing you squirm, and seeing your stomach bulge out at this pace, so why should I go faster?” </p><p>Mia arched her back upwards as Elsa hit a sensitive spot, her words combined with the sight of her distended stomach making her shiver in delight. </p><p>Elsa was once more forced to stop as Mia’s luxurious insides clamped down, letting out a quiet hiss, “Fuck, that’s a good pussy.”</p><p>Anna couldn’t help herself as she pulled herself next to her curvaceous friend and placed a hand on her slim waist, pushing down on the bulge of her sister’s cock. The added pressure caused the two to moan and for Mia to cum once more, whorish moans escaping her luscious lips as her cunt clenched around Elsa’s cock. </p><p>Elsa quickly pulled out of the cumming pussy with a wet pop, “Close one. Almost made me cum there,” she said with a throaty voice and a chuckle as she watched Mia’s pussy clench hungrily at the emptiness inside her. Anna jumped on the opportunity, lunging at her sister’s cock and wrapping her lips around it with glee. She immediately gobbled up her entire length, deepthroating it in one go. Her throat, filled with cock, desperately tried to suck out her seed. Anna felt ecstatic as Elsa’s cock throbbed, but before she knew it she was pulled off of the engorged member.</p><p>Elsa laughed while she held her throbbing cock as she was just barely able to prevent herself from cumming. “You greedy slut, almost made me waste my load,” she teased her sister. “You already had your fill,” Elsa said, taking a look in between her legs, only to find a complete lack of semen. The slut ate it all already, she noted with pride.</p><p>“You’re gonna need to be punished,” Elsa declared, “Lie down on Mia and I’ll see to it.”</p><p>Anna, ever the obedient little slut, lied down on top of Mia, her generous breasts rubbing against Mia’s own massive pillows of flesh. Without a moment’s hesitation, Anna locked her lips on her friend’s, her tongue quickly darting inside and dancing around her friend’s mouth. Why does she taste so good, was Mia’s first thought once she recovered from the surprise.</p><p>Elsa enjoyed the display, but with two hungry pussies on display she couldn’t help herself as she pushed forward, dipping into the depths of her sister and quickly filling them up. A muffled moan escaped her lips as she felt her pussy stretch wide across her sister’s cock yet again. Mia felt a hardness against her own stomach as Anna’s distended with the insertion.</p><p>Just as quickly as she was filled was she empty again, Elsa’s cock throbbing slightly once more at the precipice of orgasm. Gonna need to make this count, Elsa thought with full intention to knock Mia up.</p><p>“Give me some space so I can fill her up properly,” Elsa commanded, leading to Anna quickly getting off her friend and lying down next to her, a lustful and excited look in her eyes at the knowledge of what was about to happen.</p><p>Mia seemed confused as she had just gotten into the kissing, until she felt a familiar stabbing of her lower lips. Elsa got into a position somewhat similar to a pushup, her hands bracing her body above Mia, looking down to get her cock into position. Once she felt prepared, she looked at Mia with a knowing smirk, “You said you wanted my entire cock?”</p><p>Mia nodded quickly, excited at the prospect of feeling her entire length.</p><p>“Then ask nicely.”</p><p>“Cock please~”</p><p>Elsa shook her head, “You can do better than that.”</p><p>“Bury your cock inside my pussy, please,” Mia whined, her impatience winning out over her common decency.</p><p>“Make me want it.”</p><p>Mia mewled, “Please bury your fat cock inside my tight, slutty pussy, I promise I’ll squeeze you really good and you can cum inside if you want~♥”</p><p>Elsa grinned and lowered herself into Mia’s sodden depths at a faster pace than before, a few inches a second. Elsa luxuriated in the crushing tightness of a silky, warm tunnel around her length, Mia clenching down in encouragement. Mia’s mouth was wide open, gasping at the mind numbing pleasure of being so utterly filled by cock, the sensation increasing with every inch.</p><p>Elsa’s stomach made contact with Mia’s as her cockhead pushed firmly against the girl’s spongy cervix, a cervix that was sucking her glans in a delicious way. Elsa pushed her pelvis forward and upwards as much as she could, trying to grind herself deeper inside the snug snatch she was buried in. With every slight movement she could feel her own stomach press down against her cock. It took everything she had to ignore Mia’s orgasming clenching pussy and her whorish moans as she got into position. </p><p>Finally, Elsa stopped pushing back her own orgasm with a satisfied sigh. Her entire cock buried inside a nice, warm pussy she only had to let nature take its course, the soft pussy folds massaging her into orgasm in no time.</p><p>With each pulse, Elsa’s cock launched streams of semen directly into Mia’s waiting fertile womb. Each throb was milked out by the birth canal turned cocksleeve, the nubile hole spasming, clenching and sucking the hard dick-meat as if it were made for it. The sticky white liquid slowly filled her womb, ballooning it as it was packed full past its limit, the leftover seed flowing into the tight fucktunnel. Elsa placed her hands on Mia’s fat ass and attempted to bring her closer as she pushed her pelvis forward with the intent to seed the already chock-full baby factory. Elsa knew this, but she couldn’t stop herself from instinctually wanting to bury herself even deeper inside the slut’s cunt.</p><p>“Take all my cum you slut,” Elsa demanded with a groan.</p><p>Mia, a woman who had never experienced the joy of being impregnated, came hard. She would’ve been pawing Elsa desperately if she could actually move, but as it stood she could only lie there and be utterly and thoroughly bred. Her eyes rolled up, gasps and howls of pleasure ringing out, as she thanked the world for being born a woman.</p><p>They were left panting at the intensity of breeding, Mia never having experienced anything like it and Elsa thinking it was just as amazing as when she knocked up Anna. Elsa nestled her head against Mia as they bathed in the afterglow of their orgasms. </p><p>“I feel so full~” Mia sighed with bliss. </p><p>Then a dopey smile bloomed on her face. She wasn’t sure why, but she got a fuzzy feeling all over, as if she was blanketed in warm and soft fur, both inside and out. The effect was stronger between her legs, an electric current of pleasure distinctly different yet similar to sex ran through the vaginal walls that were wrapped around Elsa. With each throb of Elsa’s tower of manhood, she would feel a surge of delight. It almost felt like she was having many tiny orgasms constantly.</p><p>Elsa could still feel her hardness through Mia’s stomach, but now it was joined by a squishy bulge that was a too-full womb. Dollops of seed still leaked out of Elsa’s virile member, streaming out of Mia’s jam-packed slit and down her thighs.</p><p>Anna looked at the two of them with dreamy eyes, a warm feeling in her stomach not only due to the effects of Elsa’s sperm, but because she was overjoyed that she would have another person to talk to about being a mother. A mother to Elsa’s children.</p><p>“Want to go another round?” Elsa asked the two impregnated gals. She got her answer in the form of Mia rolling her hips onto her cock with a smile on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tied Up (Rapunzel from Tangled)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elsa gave a polite, rehearsed smile, “Well then, let us commence the meeting,” she said before sitting down on a plush chair, her movements slow and practiced, appropriate for a person of her stature. The bubbly blonde girl next to her on the other hand seemed to not realise she was supposed to follow suit, and only quickly plonked herself down after Elsa had already seated herself. The rest of the room patiently waited for the two leaders before taking their own seats, as was proper.</p><p>Elsa couldn’t help but to give the much too energetic golden haired girl an exhausted look as she beamed a smile her way. She caught a stern glare from Anna for her troubles, reminding her she has to stay courteous. Elsa scolded herself internally, thinking it was lucky the girl hadn’t seemed to pay any mind to her momentary lapse in control.</p><p>“So, so?” she asked excitedly, leaning out of her chair and blatantly violating Elsa’s personal space. Elsa had to take a moment to admit that she didn’t mind having the girl so close to her as she was quite the looker. Her extremely lengthy blonde hair was tied up in a thick, dense braid, shiny decorative pins dotting its length tastefully. Her large green eyes perfectly fit her button nose and smooth facial features, her plump lips drawn into a waiting grin. Her curvaceous body was crammed into an elegant tight-fit dress for formal occasions, but with the almost manic grin on her face it seemed at odds with her personality.</p><p>Elsa sighed and leaned her head on her hand, elbow on the armrest, creating beautiful snowflakes in the air with a showy flourish of her other hand. Rapunzel squealed in delight, peppering her with questions and requests to see more.</p><p>The way these diplomatic meetings would usually go was the council members of the respective kingdoms would get down to brass tacks while the kings and queens made small talk and got familiar with each other. Right now though, it felt more like Elsa was babysitting, which really wasn’t far off from the truth. The meeting was a way for the two friendly kingdoms to deepen their relationship, but it had been suddenly thrown into the lap of the fledgling heir that was Rapunzel, her parents citing the meeting as a good opportunity to grow up and learn of her responsibilities. </p><p>Yeah, fat chance, she’s like a kid, Elsa thought as she glanced at the sparkles in Rapunzel’s eyes, enraptured with the magic tricks she was showing. Elsa was fairly sure she’d been through this whole ordeal before with her oldest child. A kid discovering her mom has magic powers without even fully knowing what that meant, wanting nothing more than to see some pretty lights.</p><p>Elsa found her eyes drifting to the generous cleavage on display thanks to the tight and low bustline of the blonde’s dress. She had to admit there was a seductive quality about the girl despite her cheerful and airheaded nature. To her right, Anna cleared her throat and gave Elsa a meaningful gesture.</p><p>Elsa chuckled awkwardly, “Please, your highness Rapunzel, excuse me for a moment,” she said with a small bow from her seated position.</p><p>Rapunzel pouted for a moment before sighing, “Okay, but you need to show me some more magic after you’re done.”</p><p>Elsa nodded, “Of course.” </p><p>She got up and stood behind Anna, absentmindedly touching the swollen stomach Anna was nourishing. Anna looked back at her wife with a loving smile before gesturing for her to lean in closer.</p><p>“She’s cute, isn’t she?” Anna asked with a conniving smirk.</p><p>Elsa quirked an eyebrow, hearing the suggestive tone her wife was using, “Perhaps, why?” </p><p>Anna’s voice turned into a whisper, “I’m getting all hot and bothered thinking about you turning a princess like her into your cocksleeve,” she said hungrily, biting her lip.</p><p>Elsa had been containing her urges up to this point, but hearing her exact thoughts uttered aloud by her sister made her cock twitch with need. She thought about the possibility of offending the girl’s parents by taking a princess into her harem, or at least the rational part of her did, her cock had other things to say about it.</p><p>In the end, what could a futa do but to follow her instincts? There was just something titillating about the idea of having a real princess slobber over her dick. She prepared herself mentally and sasheyed to her seat, her signature blue dress going in hypnotic waves as she did.</p><p>When she sat down, her demeanor wasn’t that of a well-spoken queen, but that of a predator seizing up her prey. Rapunzel might not have consciously taken note of the change, but her posture got ever so slightly defensive as Elsa leaned towards her with a seductive curve of her lips.</p><p>“I think we should get to know each other better,” Elsa purred as she leaned forward on a hand.</p><p>“Hm? Oh, well, isn’t that what this whole meeting is for?” Rapunzel stumbled out, uncharacteristically nervous.</p><p>“It is,” Elsa confirmed. “Can I touch your hair? It’s so beautiful,” Elsa asked, gesturing for it.</p><p>Rapunzel nodded quickly, happy to receive such a normal request, “Of course.”</p><p>Elsa took the mass of golden strands and caressed it gently, eyes widening in surprise at the softness of the luscious fiber. She feigned amazement well after that, keeping an eye on Rapunzel’s body language.</p><p>Elsa’s plan was simple: let her pheromones do the work. Since impregnating Mia, the girl had told Elsa that there was yet another aspect of her powers she was unaware of in addition to the ice magic and stimulating cum. When Elsa got horny and tried to engage in sex, Mia realised she would get way hornier than was normal, and would smell a whift of a manly musk that was similarly out of the norm. They realised Elsa had been subconsciously using her pheromones on Anna for years, and that’s why the two went at it like rabbits. Anna was so used to it that it didn’t even register for her. It would be the first time she tried to actively use them on a person other than those two, so she could only pray and hope that it worked.</p><p>After a short while, Rapunzel’s eyes began darting around the room as her cheeks flushed, letting Elsa know she was ripe for the picking. Elsa dropped the pretenses of stroking her braided hair and leaned into the princess’s ear.</p><p>Elsa gently took Rapunzel’s hand and moved it towards her engorged member, “Ever since I saw you, I couldn’t help but think about how sweet those lips of yours would be around my cock,” she whispered sensually. Rapunzel’s eyes widened as she felt the hardness that remained obscured by Elsa’s flowing dress. She couldn’t help but bite her lip as she gave it a light squeeze to appreciate its ludicrous size, though she quickly caught herself, clearing her throat and yanking away her hand quickly.</p><p>“I-Excuse me, I don’t know what came over me…” Rapunzel sputtered, eyes glued on where she knew Elsa’s hard shaft was. Eventually her eyes started to dart around the room to see if anyone had seen her unseemly display, but luckily the rest of the room was too absorbed in their respective discussions to take notice.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Elsa breathed sultrily. She brought a hand underneath her dress and brought her futa dick between her legs, hiking up her skirt until part of her length was uncovered, obscured from any potential onlooker’s view by the table. </p><p>“Why don’t you make that fantasy of mine a reality?” Elsa spoke with a suggestive and slow voice, low enough to not be heard through the room’s chatter. Anna leaned to her side, moving her chair slightly to get a better view, eager to see the proceedings.</p><p>Rapunzel had never seen a real penis before, but she was fairly sure what Elsa possessed was something of a monster, a thought that made her breathing accelerate in excitement. She wondered for a moment if she should do this in the middle of a diplomatic meeting, before realising she really wanted to, so that meant it was okay. She went under the table, which attracted a few looks for a moment before being quickly forgotten, and crawled up to Elsa’s crotch, giggling quietly in perverse excitement as she saw the log of a dick peek out from under her skirt, a bead of precum on her swollen tip.</p><p>Two delicate hands peeled back Elsa’s dress before wrapping themselves around her fat girth, experimentally tugging it back and forth in a slow and clumsy manner. Elsa looked down at Rapunzel’s lust-filled eyes with a sense of satisfaction, her inexperience clear as day. </p><p>“Aaaah,” Rapunzel hummed as she moved her open jaw towards the waiting cock before her, soon chomping down with her plump lips, wrapping them around the ample tip. She felt her lips go taut around the circumference of the turgid member as she playfully flicked the sensitive glans with her slick, soft tongue, collecting the speck of precum and feeling surprised at its strangely sweet taste.</p><p>Rapunzel loved the manly scent coming from such a prime specimen of a dick, being able to appreciate it better with her nose so close to it. She wanted more though, so she pushed her head forward and let her mouth swallow more of her length, enveloping the hard dickmeat in her soft, wet mouth. She kept going even as it started filling her narrow throat, until she felt her gag reflex kick in, forcing her to stop devouring the turgid meat.</p><p>Elsa kept a close eye on Rapunzel’s progress and limit, patting her head reassuringly, “Just do what you can.”</p><p>Rapunzel nodded excitedly, eager to please Elsa as much as she could. Elsa was surprised at how well her pheromones worked, perhaps a bit too well. For now she decided to just enjoy the innocent virgin’s sloppy blowjob, bobbing her facehole along the fat cock, covering it in saliva and enveloping it in soft mouth flesh. Elsa didn’t get to feel much of her convulsing throat unfortunately, but what she got she treasured immensely. With that said, the innocent charm of such a clumsy blowjob had run its course, and now she felt more like using her mouth as a cocksleeve, but she knew someone as inexperienced as her wouldn’t be able to take her length.</p><p>So Elsa decided to use another hole instead, one she could abuse to her heart’s content. She let Rapunzel work on her cock while she pulled back her dress more, raising more than a few eyebrows her way. Without regard for Rapunzel, she pushed her chair back, the uncapped wooden legs making a terrible screech against the hard stone floor, redirecting the focus of the entire room towards her. Her wettened cock slipped out of Rapunzel’s mouth with a plop, and she patted her lap to signal for Rapunzel to hop on her bone.</p><p>Rapunzel either didn’t notice or didn’t care about the eyes on her as she hastily stripped herself completely nude like the cock-crazed slut she had become. Elsa held her massive cock in front of her at an angle so that Rapunzel could penetrate herself. Trembling in excitement, Rapunzel got in front of the breeding rod and turned around, poising it towards her narrow entrance with a delicate hand. She looked down and truly appreciated how thick it looked pressing up against such a tiny hole, and she shivered in anticipation for being so thoroughly filled.</p><p>Rapunzel’s countrymen and advisors looked on in abject horror as they saw the debauchery that was going on before them, while Elsa’s people tried to shake them out of it, not giving much thought to the situation besides “Elsa’s at it again.”</p><p>The blonde haired princess turned slut promptly lowered her fat ass onto the towering pillar of manhood, her tight virgin pussy being forced open well past what it could take, vaginal walls coiling around the fat cock and squeezing it with glee. It was a tight fit, but it was made possible due to how sodden her pussy was and how she had already lubricated the fat cock. </p><p>Rapunzel squealed in joy and surprise as she felt a hardness invade her narrow hole for the first time, “So big - ngh - I didn’t know cock could - ah~ - feel this good♥” she moaned as she slowly speared herself on the enormous member, her hips jerking from side to side as she felt her pussy stretch wide to accommodate its girth. Her legs began to tremble as she couldn’t process the feeling of being turned into a cocksleeve, eventually turning limp and causing her to plummet down into Elsa’s lap, the groaning futa catching her easily.</p><p>The newly abused pussy came, hard. Each and every soft pussy fold spasmed in ecstasy around Elsa’s hardness, squeezing and rippling to milk its seed. Elsa could practically feel her cock being tugged back and forth inside the fuckhole, its eagerness to taste her cum apparent. With the quick plummet down her length, Rapunzel’s cervix was forcibly opened to make room for Elsa’s hardness, the last few inches turning her delicate womb into a sweet little cocksleeve. Her pussy was forcibly molded to Elsa’s shape, its succulent tightness forcing Elsa to groan in pleasure.</p><p>“Damn girl, you’ve had a pussy like this and haven’t let anyone else use it? What a shame. Well, I’ll make sure to put your womb to work,” Elsa grinned, shifting her new cocksleeve in her lap to get a little bit more cock inside her, Rapunzel’s limp form leaning back against her. Rapunzel couldn’t do much to respond, her mind had been short circuited by the influx of new sensations, causing her eyes to roll back and her tongue to flop out, dangling uselessly as she was utterly turned into a cocksleeve. Elsa moved the princess’s hair out of the way to get a good view of her stretched pussylips, the pink folds looking like they were about to burst from inserting such a fat cock inside a tiny, virgin pussy.</p><p>The people in charge of Rapunzel’s safety had only been able to gape in silent shock at what was happening before them, but after a while of the two merely sitting there, they gathered up the courage to protest. A flurry of accusations and stern words were thrown her way, yet none of them lifted a finger to actually do anything, the possibility of the action being consensual making the risk too great for them. Elsa’s people meanwhile were trying to calm them down, not quite sure why they were making such a fuss about some dick in pussy action.</p><p>Elsa made a gesture for them to quiet down, which they obediently did.</p><p>“Thank you… Now I’m sure you’re all understandably worried, but please don’t be, we’re just furthering our diplomatic relations in our own way,” Elsa rebuffed their complaints with a polite smile. “This is how we do things here, and she seems to enjoy it, so everything is fine, is it not?”</p><p>None of them thought the explanation was satisfactory, but what could they do but nod their heads and silently do their job? If their princess consented, which she seemed to do, then there was nothing they could nor should do about it, no matter how improper they thought it was.</p><p>Rapunzel was utterly cock-broken by the womb-wrecker that Elsa possessed, even just sitting still on it she was a blubbering mess. Her hourglass figure had a clear outline of Elsa’s cock visible through her stomach, throbbing occasionally at the delicious feeling of a womb and pussy doing their best to milk her. Rapunzel’s pussy muscles were working overtime, clenching and unclenching to stimulate their invader, overjoyed at having a purpose and a good hard cock to milk.</p><p>Elsa hummed as she groped Rapunzel’s shapely ass cheeks, enjoying a new woman’s body to the fullest. Anna meanwhile couldn’t stop herself from slipping a hand between her thighs and getting off to the spectacle before her.</p><p>Elsa’s grip on Rapunzel’s fat ass allowed her to rock the slut back and forth on her cock, forcing her tip into the pliable and oh so delicate womb, the divinely soft flesh squishing and bending around her hardness and driving intense jolts of pleasure to Rapunzel’s brain. Her arms swayed back and forth droopily as she was used as a fucktoy, long forgetting any sense of self, only being able to focus on the massive cock buried deep inside her.</p><p>Elsa was steadily milked by the rippling cunt as she dug into and stirred up her womb, greatly enjoying the baby factory as she hadn’t been able to taste one in a while with her cocksleeves being pregnant. She was planning to make full use of this opportunity, gyrating her hips and moving Rapunzel in circles, kneading into that sweet baby making factory. </p><p>Elsa didn’t bother holding back her orgasm, she knew by this point she’d made the princess hers and that she’d be able to use her however she pleased. And so her cock was lulled into an orgasm steadily by the milking of her fuckdoll’s warm cunt, throbbing as it unloaded its seed directly inside the fertile grove. It responded with wringing it tightly, attempting to greedily force out every last drop of the virile liquid. Rapunzel’s body knocked herself up on auto-pilot while she was still cumming from being sleeved, the hungry pussy working its muscles to ensure she would be fully fertilised.</p><p>Letting nature take its course, Elsa leaned back and felt content as her cock was thoroughly drained inside the fertile breeding hole, each pulse shooting out torrents of baby batter before promptly being swallowed up by the needy uterus. Eventually, though, the volume was too much for the plugged up hole, the soft and elastic walls already expanded to their limit with Elsa’s cock, being unable to contain such an absurd amount of cum. So the fertilising liquid flowed out of the pussy lips stretched taut around her fat futa dick and down her testicles, rivulets running down her legs. She didn’t mind though, the feeling of letting out a load inside a fresh hot womb was intoxicating.</p><p>Rapunzel was still overwhelmed by the feeling of being bred, but she had enough presence of mind to feel a rush with the influx of semen. She felt the tide of semen flood her womb, inseminating her at the same time as she felt a flood of comfortable emotions flow into her head from nowhere. They soothed her, telling her she’d be fine to get knocked up and let herself be filled with cum. Still that didn’t stop her from letting out whorish moans as she felt things she’d never come close to before from just masturbating, fulfilling her duty as a woman for the first time.</p><p>Anna had long since abandoned caring about appearances, fingering herself clear as day and already having achieved a few orgasms. The meeting-goers ignored their hijinks, but not without Rapunzel’s charges sending Elsa biting glares periodically.</p><p>I’ve been too kind to this unused womb, I need to properly break it in, Elsa thought with a smirk as she got up with her cock still firmly lodged inside Rapunzel’s depths. She held the cock-broken fucktoy by her flared hips as she leaned her against the table, gently placing her upper body on the hardwood table and leaving her sizable derriere hanging off the edge. She started with a bit of gentle see-sawing in and out of the cum-filled womb, forcing some of the virile liquid out with wet squelches. The baby chamber and breeding tunnel desperately clung to the massive fertilization rod, pussy folds tightening and clamping down on it in desperate pleas to be fucked. </p><p>The room was filled with grimaces and frowns as they heard the noise of a hard futa cock delving into a princess’s unused cunt, or at least by those that were unused to Elsa’s antics. Everyone in Arendelle knew how things went with a horny futa in charge.</p><p>“Is this how they treat foreign royalty here?”</p><p>“Despicable.”</p><p>Murmurs of discontent made it clear what they thought, but Elsa knew she would be fine if she made Rapunzel her devoted cocksleeve. So she set out to do just that, and began pounding the girl’s fat ass for real, delivering womb-breaking thrusts into the delicate cavern. Pulling out just enough to feel her cervix’s squishy ring surround her tip before smashing in again, turning her uterus into a flesh condom made to wrap around her cock to make her feel good. Smacks resounded as Elsa’s pelvis hit the pillowy asscheeks with enough force to make Rapunzel howl in pleasure, having her frail sperm dumpster utterly stirred up by the hardness of a bitch-breaking cock.</p><p>Two firm hands on Rapunzel’s wide hips gave her the leverage she needed to properly smash the baby chamber with her fat cock, kissing the end of the breeding room every time. She was extremely tight, the velvety cunt clenching to prevent its invader from leaving it empty, but Elsa still plunged into that tightness with ease, grunting as she had her cock massaged by the pussy and womb combo.</p><p>Elsa slapped the jiggling booty before her, “Fuck me, princess pussy is something else,” she groaned. “You’ve been so desperate for a big dick, I can tell. I fit so perfectly inside your snug cunt, as if you’ve just been waiting for me to fill you up, hng~” </p><p>She tried to keep up the steady pounding, but the pussy muscles were just so damn good at milking her, forcing her to hilt herself with a groan as she had another orgasm squeezed out of her.</p><p>“Mmm~ keep draining my balls sweetie, just like that,” Elsa hummed as her cock throbbed violently inside the narrow tunnel, ejecting thick ropes of cum inside the already too filled breeding grounds. Rapunzel’s form was a twitching mess as she was turned into a cumdump for Elsa, her womb instinctively taking the seed with enthusiasm, milking out every last drop of sperm. With the new load, another deluge of cum flowed out of her jam-packed cunt, gathering in a pool next to Rapunzel’s spasming legs.</p><p>The meeting wasn’t over, but Elsa was already making plans to leave it, having deepened the two kingdoms’ relationship much further than she had anticipated. Anna shuffled to her side on unsteady legs, having just gotten another orgasm, and whispered something in her ear. Elsa got a wide grin and got to work immediately. She began undoing Rapunzel’s braids while she was still depositing her seed inside the princess’ pussy.</p><p>“Hey! What are you doing? That braid takes hours to make!” </p><p>Elsa scoffed, “She won’t be needing it when she’s with me.”</p><p>Anna helped until Rapunzel’s impossibly long hair was sprawled all over the table and floor. Elsa hoisted up the barely conscious cocksleeve, holding her so that her generous rear was flush with her pelvis and ensuring her entire shaft was buried in her pussy. Anna called for a few servants and got to work tying Rapunzel’s hair around Elsa and Rapunzel’s limbs in tight knots. The two were bound together by a sort of harness made out of Rapunzel’s hair, giving Elsa full range of movement while Rapunzel was restrained into having her womb entirely filled with futa cock. Rapunzel’s knees were bent and behind her to be out of Elsa’s way, letting her walk out of the room unobstructed.</p><p>With every step, Elsa’s girthy rod shifted in the narrow, squirming fuckhole, producing lewd sounds from the wet, sperm-slicked channel. Anna trailed after, looking at Elsa and her newfound cocksleeve with hungry eyes. The vast and mostly empty castle halls were filled with squelches as a writhing princess was utterly sleeved, pleasant hums coming from the girl who had forced her into such a state. Elsa was pleased that each step she would feel a tight pussy tighten up further and that her baby chamber would smother her cockhead in velvety love. </p><p>It feels so cozy to be snuggled up inside a womb for so long, Elsa thought to herself as the stimulation rewarded her with another orgasm. She bounced Rapunzel’s limp form slightly, making sure she had her entire shaft firmly lodged inside the writhing pussy flesh, then let her cock throb, releasing its load inside the cramped hole yet again as she walked.</p><p>The trio entered the dining hall earlier than planned, Anna calling for servants to expedite the process of gathering the family and preparing their meals. They took a seat on the long dining table fit for royalty, the room feeling empty despite its size, a vast hall of smooth stone dotted by exquisite paintings of past kings and queens.</p><p>While they waited, Elsa made out with Anna as she enjoyed Rapunzel’s warm womb. It didn’t take her long to be brought near orgasm once more.</p><p>Elsa pulled away from her wife, “Gonna cum, want a load?”</p><p>Anna nodded rapidly, “Absolutely, I’ve been waiting to get that cum-covered cock♥” she cooed before quickly undoing a few key hair knots to allow Elsa to drag the dazed cockslut off her length. Rapunzel was placed on the next chair over, body still limp from the experience of being turned into a fuckpuppet. Anna quickly jumped on her sister’s fat futa cock, or as much as she could jump with her slightly swollen belly encumbering her.</p><p>Anna wrapped her arms around her wife, leaning in closer and letting her pregnant belly press against Elsa’s stomach. She was careful not to let her entire length inside her, but Elsa was not as careful, jutting her hips upwards and jamming her tip into Anna’s cervix, though without penetrating it. Anna yelped but her surprise didn’t last long as she felt a flood of warmth enter her pussy, slowly taking her away to a better place. Anna’s impregnated pussy was still damn good at milking out Elsa’s cum, coiling around it and forcing out every drop.</p><p>Once Elsa had filled up her sister properly, she hoisted her off her cock and plonked her back on her seat, noticeably more droopy and caressing her child bearing stomach. Elsa took hold of Rapunzel to get her sleeve again, before noticing the girl was coming to her senses somewhat.</p><p>Elsa patted her lap, encouraging Rapunzel to sit on her cock, “I’ll fill you up while we eat, come on.”</p><p>Rapunzel nodded and got up on shaky legs, getting into position above Elsa’s breeding rod once more. Elsa helped her descent down her pillar of dickmeat, spearing her slowly and steadily. The blonde princess whined and moaned but tried her best to keep her wits about her, wanting to be conscious enough to eat at least a bit. Even as her womb was once more made into nothing more than a flesh condom for Elsa’s monstrous log, she stayed aware of her surroundings.</p><p>“Mmm~♥” Rapunzel squealed in joy as she got into position, rolling her hips to get all of Elsa’s hardness stuffed inside of her. She leaned back into Elsa, making the bulge going up her belly more prominent. She patted the hardness through her stomach, feeling her womb and vaginal walls press against Elsa’s cock with the slightest touch, forcing her to let out a whorish moan.</p><p>“Being so filled with cock feels sooo good~” Rapunzel purred.</p><p>Elsa was about to respond before she heard a familiar squeal and some footsteps through the closed doors. A wave to some servants let them know to bring some oversized blankets, which Elsa wrapped around herself and her cocksleeve as well as the dazed form of her wife. Two nannies stepped inside the dining hall, cradling children of various ages, one just a few months old and the other at most three. Mia walked next to them, carrying a child that was in between the others in age, while she simultaneously carried a child in her stomach.</p><p>Rapunzel didn’t care how she looked grinding her hips into Elsa’s lap, trying to crush her own womb with the hardness of a fat futa dick. The curving of her spine and wriggling of her hips was clear as day to the people preparing the table and the ones taking a seat, even with the blanket covering her form.</p><p>Elsa said hello to her children with some playful nuzzling and tickling, and to Mia with a smooch and an ass grab. </p><p>“Now this is a fun surprise, who could this be?” Mia asked as she took a seat to Elsa’s right, battling the toddler in her arms to stop reaching for the food on the table instantly.</p><p>“Rapunzel~” Rapunzel replied in between heady moans of crushing her womb, slightly slurred due to how much the cock was getting to her. </p><p>The small but growing family engaged in idle small talk as they ate, involving Rapunzel whenever they could, though the girl was too busy stretching out her pussy and womb while also trying to get some food in her. Elsa let the cumslut milk her a few more times during the meal, slowly reducing Rapunzel into a blubbering mess as her womb was bloated to ridiculous proportions.</p><p>When the meal was finished, Rapunzel was strapped into position once more, Elsa heading off to do her duties while her wives took care of the children. Rapunzel’s stomach sloshed audibly with every step, her cum bloated womb not able to do much more than barely hold on to the impossibly huge quantity of seed packed inside it. </p><p>Elsa hummed happily, “It’s so nice to have a womb to fill up properly. I’m gonna keep you around for a while, okay?” she asked cheerfully to the limp woman. The force of gravity pushing her womb onto the hardness of Elsa’s tip, once more robbing her of full consciousness, delirious due to the pleasure.</p><p>Rapunzel wasn’t only delirious from having a cock jammed against her womb constantly, but due to Elsa’s cum. Being so filled by it for an extended period of time did things to her brain, making everything seem like it was made of clouds and she was just a passenger on a ride to heaven. Which she was in a sense.</p><p>Elsa sat herself down on her office chair with a sigh, balancing the cocksleeve in her lap to make sure she would stay where she should be. She signed what needed to be signed, going about the daily motions of the most boring part of her job. Then came small meetings with various merchants and nobles, the last and most exhausting part.</p><p>It wasn’t unusual for Elsa to have one of her wives service her during any time of the day, so they didn’t bat an eye upon seeing a girl tied to her with her own hair sporting a stomach that looked several months pregnant.</p><p>“Ah, hold that thought,” Elsa said to the noble making her case about a small land dispute. She rocked the cocksleeve in her lap slightly, “Tighten up, time for you to milk me some more.”</p><p>Rapunzel had gotten accustomed to being used as a cock-milking sleeve, so she obediently clenched her cum-drenched breeding hole around Elsa’s girth. Despite how out there Rapunzel was mentally, she had been instilled to clench down on Elsa like a good fucktoy. The soothing squeeze of a warm pussy made Elsa’s throbbing length deposit another load inside its new home. The noblewoman patiently waited as she saw Elsa’s pulsating balls pump more sperm into the slit she was buried in. Of course, with Rapunzel’s insides being completely full, it simply forced out the old sperm, dripping out through the stretched pussy lips and onto her chair. Naturally, the noblewoman would give an arm and a leg to be in the girl’s position, just imagining her stomach so filled with cock and cum made her lightheaded.</p><p>Elsa finished her orgasm and continued the meeting as if nothing happened, going through her business as usual until it was all wrapped up. She had run late into the evening, the diplomatic meeting having forced her to shoot up the rest of her schedule. She huffed and hoisted the cum-bloated cocksleeve up, taking her to her quarters.</p><p>As she walked, she noticed Rapunzel’s pussy stuck to her like glue, always squeezing in just the right way. It seemed the used sleeve had been molded into a shape perfect for Elsa’s cock, probably ruining her for any other less hung man or futa.</p><p>By this point she couldn’t even be called slightly conscious, long since having passed out due to the pleasure of having her eggs constantly soaked in seed, bred ad nauseum. </p><p>Anna and Mia were fast asleep by the time she got there, so she quietly prepared herself and her cocksleeve for bed, careful not to wake her wives up. She undid the hair harness as there was no need for it during the night. </p><p>Elsa laid Rapunzel flat on her swollen stomach, pressing her pelvis against her fat ass and making sure her entire length was buried inside the fertile hole. As she laid down on the bed on top of Rapunzel, the pressure against her bloated stomach caused a stream of cum to escape her snatch and drip onto the bed sheet. </p><p>Elsa sighed in contentment as she properly stretched out the princess’ womb. During the course of the night she was continuously milked.</p><p>—— </p><p>The futa queen spent several days inside Rapunzel’s precious uterus, using the fertile valley to get herself off. Though she wasn’t able to spend every moment inside there, since Rapunzel actually needed to be aware for some stuff. Like bathing.</p><p>The two sat in a carved out recess in the smooth travertine floor, warm water reaching up to their breasts. They sat facing each other, Elsa’s legs flat against the floor while Rapunzel sat in between them, her feet to Elsa’s sides. Rapunzel hummed a beautiful tune in her melodic voice as she cleaned her hair while Elsa slowly pistoned out of her cunt. It was quite the task to maintain her hair, so while she was in the middle of that process, Elsa wasn’t allowed to wreck her womb, lest it never get done. Elsa was a good girl and didn’t even smash her cervix, simply stopping slightly before it so as to not make the poor girl lose concentration and moan. </p><p>Rapunzel’s swollen stomach had been emptied of most of the seed filling it so that the two could actually get clean, clearing her mind for the first time in what felt like ages.</p><p>The bubbly princess clapped her hands, “Done! Please fill my womb with your cum again~♥” she proclaimed proudly, excited to have the void inside her filled. </p><p>Elsa grinned and slammed forward into the waiting pussy, jamming her cockhead into the squishy cervix, forcing a whorish moan from Rapunzel. Elsa furrowed her brows and pulled out before once more smashing into her cervix. Now she was confused. She ground into her womb’s entrance, asking for entry. </p><p>“I can’t get in for some reason…” Elsa said before realisation struck her. She sighed, disappointed at herself for not realising it sooner. “It’s because you’re pregnant,” Elsa explained to the patiently waiting princess.</p><p>Rapunzel tilted her head to her side, “Sooo… does that mean you can’t fuck my womb more?”</p><p>Elsa shook her head sadly, “Afraid not.” Rapunzel’s head drooped but Elsa didn’t allow her to stay sad for long as she began wildly thrusting forwards into her tight cunt, beating her cervix like a battering ram.</p><p>“Doesn’t mean I can’t make you squeal though,” Elsa grinned as she proved her point repeatedly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>